


First meeting

by ernads



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/pseuds/ernads
Summary: Expanding the canon scene.





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



Lorian knew she is staring.  
  
The long opening dinner of the Summit was nearly over. Thankfully. She had worked hard on creating good first impressions, and had done well, for the most part.  
  
Unfortunately Lord Blain was seated far too close to her. From time to time he had sent her a look filled with sheer hate. And he was also terribly rude to the ladies around him. She offered them a sympathetic smile, and was pleasantly surprised to see how warmly Ana nodded at her before she turned her attention back to her own section of the table.  
  
Out of the many people she had talked with tonight, it was Ana that had made the strongest impression on her. They had talked only briefly just before dinner. Actually Ana was the very first person to approach her, and Lorian felt grateful for that. Ana was different from anyone she knew - Lorian had never met the like of her. But they had also had a lot in common: Both of them had lived under the shadow of a famous relative.  
  
And...Ana was attractive. Those big blue eyes of hers...  
  
She almost felt like blushing, but it was a nice feeling, not embarrassment or nerves, and she didn't stop smiling for the rest of if the evening  
  
***Two days later***  
  
It was only day three of the Summit and Lorian was already homesick. Ever since she received that letter from Constance she could not stop thinking of home and her family. If she will do well in the Summit she may never see them again. After all Constance didn’t return home after the Summit and she didn’t see her for seven long years. However until now she was certain Constance is content and happy. 

Now she was not so sure. Her letter suggested that Constance is very unhappy and Lorian grieved for that.  
  
But she has little time for musing, as her meeting with Ana draws near, and it’s better to be a little early than late.  
  
Lorian chose her most casual dress and hurried along to the practice room where she is due to meet the princess. She knocked on the door and was answered by a smiling Ana, who was practically oozing enthusiasm and energy. She reminded her of an eager puppy.  
  
“Hi Ana, good morning”  
  
“It is, isn’t it? A good morning I mean. I get to spend time with you and train you, and that annoying bzzz bzzz is far, far away from us!”  
  
Lorian smiled at Ana’s endearing way of speech “ He is at least as far away as this tiny Isle will let us, and I’m also glad for it. I didn’t like it, how he bugged you that night”.  
  
“I did enjoy to see his face when I shushed him and pushed him away, Lor”.  
  
They shared a smile and than Ana went on.  
  
“Now to business. Today I think we will practice how to get away if someone tried to get you”  
  
Lorian’s heart lurched: “ Do you really think it’s a possibility Ana??”  
  
“Yes, I most certainly do. Now, I’m going to grab you and you try and get away from me”.  


Lorian’s heart lurched again, but this time for a different reason. Ana’s arms around her were strong and firm - a warrior hold. It felt surprisingly good to be held like that. Secure, as if Ana will not allow anyone to harm her.  


Ana laughed, and purred into her ear:  


“So I’ve caught you, my pretty Lor. How are you going to escape”?  


Lorian blushed. Ana thought she’s pretty?  


She tried a bit to escape Ana’s hold by struggling, before suddenly going all limp. Ana immediately relaxed her grip, and Lorian used that to escape and hurry away from her. She gave Ana her biggest smile, pleased with herself for once.  


“Nice move, that one. If you managed to fool me you can fool any of the bad, stinky man who will try to grab you. Now that I’ve seen what you can do on your own, I will teach you many more tricks.”  


Ana kept her training until her back was all sweaty and she smelled probably as bad as those hypothetical kidnappers of hers. Ana, however, looked as fresh as if she was just out of the bath. Thankfully just before she collapsed Ana called for a halt.  
They sat and rested together. Ana called for refreshing drinks and than settled down in the chair next to Lorain.  


“Don’t be hard on yourself, Lor. It was hard for me too when I started training.”  


“How old were you”?  


“I was only 4 years old”. Said Ana. Her face were serious. “It is not easy, growing up as a princess of Skalt. Our ways are harsh. The soft ones die, and die early”.  


“That must have been very difficult” Lorain said. Pity filled her heart for that young child. And renewed admiration.  


“ My mother could do no less”, Ana replied. “ Remember when we talked about living under the shadow of our mothers and fathers? She had to be harsh on me, being the queen. I’m expected to do no less than her, at least”.  


“But let’s talk about happier things. Tell me something about yourself,” said Ana. “I want to get to know you better”.  


Lorian flushed in pleased surprise and wracked her mind for a happy story.  


“ When I was a child I went for a walk with my sister Constance and we found an injured little dove on the road. I begged my sister to be allowed to keep it. We rescued it and kept it even after it healed. I woke up several times at night to make sure the little thing is alive! We named it and get it and it grew attached to us - it used to hopp about and follow us on foot. We tried to teach it to fly again but I guess the bird got spoiled because it didn’t even try to fly away. We kept it for a good three years.”  


“That’s a nice memory Lor, thank you for sharing it with me. I think I like you.”  


Lorian almost wanted to bury herself from embarrassment- she was sure her cheeks were burning red again. She thought again how different was princess Ana from everyone she knew, how straightforward and honest she was.  


“ I think I really like you too.”


End file.
